


Reincarnation of War

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon, Excalibur, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: Merlin had wanted over thousands of years waiting for his friends reincarnation. But Merlin never thought they would be reincarnated during an Alien war let along have Morgana reincarnated.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 The old religion and all it practices were long dead that was not counting the young immortal Dragon lord-Warlock that kept it practices and stories alive even if it was like small fire on match in a big world of changing wind. The Warlock had gone by many names and titles. Never staying with one name and or place for to long. He was traveller. He was traveling to find his home. Not literal home but a fugitive one. He was looking for his friend. _His_ _best friend_ _. Dare he even think possible lover._ But he would travel everywhere thought out time and never find him. He would be stuck traveling forever for he cursed by the gods of the old religion to be immortal with the sicking promise of his all his Friends rebirth. But like all things that people promise they felt like heavy lies that kept the warlock awake at night but yet they fueled him to keep moving. His stupid optimism clouded his logic and reasoning but it not like anyone could tell him the truth for he had melted and blended into the crowds of people where ever he went. He never brothered to get any connections of any sort. For his heart couldn't help but involuntarily revoke the idea of trusting someone for it meant going through the pain of them drifting apart from him as the flame of life was distinguished.  
    His heart wasn't broken noir was it mended. It was in state of emptiness as if it was simply gone. His heart had felt many losses. The lost of his childhood friend,His father, his first love, his dragon brother , _his best friend_ , his mother and eventually the only people, His friend, his second family, had left slowly him. One by one they all left him alone in the world. And did he missed them dearly. There wasn't a day he wished that he was back in Gaius's chambers making some weird herb mix and giving Gaius's sassy and sarcastic commentary as he did so or learning magic from him. He also missed gossiping and messing with Gwen as they went about their separate duties. He missed his long talks with Gwaine that often went tell the dead of night or early sunrise depending on the subject. He misses all the painful yet rewarding fighting practice Lancelot would give him so that he could protect himself. He can practically hear all their laughter of joy when he recalls all their happiest moments together. But those moments always faded away to quickly for his liking and sometimes they replayed for to long and the memories started to feel like hot glass slicing threw his heart. But it was nothing compared to his life in the modern time.  
   But his life in the modern time wasn't that different than his old life in Camelot which made him feel worse at times but yet at time it was calming. He still awoken at the crack of dawn to preform his duties for the higher up. He was also still helped protect the world in secret without anyone's knowing. He also still had to keep his magic a secret but that wasn't the only secret he had to keep now.  
    " Agent Emrys the director need you."  
Said a brunette agent. He recognized her as Agent Maria Hill. Merlin nodded before getting up from his spot behind the computer and made his way to where Director Nick Furry awaited for him.  
   " Director."  
Said Merlin in a monotone voice. He turned for agent Phil Coulson to face Merlin. He handed Merlin the faded yellow folder that had ' TOP SECRET' stamped on it in red. He looked at Furry silently confused.  
    " Your helping agent Coulson assembled a team. It all in the folder and Coulson and Hil can anwser any question you might have."  
Said Furry in a bored tone.  
    " I'm pretty sure that this is not my area. You might have the wrong agent."  
Said Merlin lamely. Furry rolled his eye annoyed.  
    " Your agent with a degrees in Mythology, psychology and Mathematics. Your the perfect candidate for your mission. Now if you don't mind I have business to take care of."   
Said Furry as he turned and made his way out of the room. Merlin turned to look at Phil.  
   " Who's are first agent to pick up."  
Asked Merlin dull tone.  
    " Steve Rogers."  
Said Phil happily.

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana gets look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki x Morgana amv - song don't say mercy  
> https://youtu.be/ZTJytmMrhfY

   _**Miles upon miles**_ _ **of streets of New York were scattered with Aliens, dead bodies of the innocent and rumble. Their at Stark tower was beacon along with white dragon that had it's body wrapped around the base of the tower standing guard to use it fire breath on anyone that wasn't any alien who got to close to the tower. Standing inside the tower was Loki and Morgana**_.  
**_" Loki please stop this. It this is not going to solve anything."_**  
**_Said Morgana as she ran towards him. Her green dress dragged_** ** _across_** ** _the floor as she ran. Her heels making a clinking sound as they meet with the floor of Stark tower. Her green emerald eyes softened as she looked at him with concern_** ** _and worry._**  
**_" And how would you now? It not like you ever had any success. You let them kill you!"_**  
_**Snapped**_ ** _Loki angry at Morgana. Her breath got caught in her throat as pain and regret of her past mistakes rushed thought her body.  Her eyes filled with sadness and regret as she took a step back._**  
**_" They were right about you. Your a monster...I was hoping they were wrong but clearly I have habit of falling in love with monsters and believing their lies."_**  
**_Said Morgana sadly as she gave him a pained look. Loki's eyes widened at her words but soon softened as they filled with guilt._**  
**_" Morgana.._** ** _._** ** _Please don't leave me."_**  
_**Said Loki softly as step towards her. He placed his hand on her check but she jerked her body back. Tears were rolling down her check.**_  
_**" No."**_  
_**Said Morgana.**_  
    " ** _You can't begin to know how much I hate you. I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it feels like to be alone and afraid."_**  
**_Said Morgana. Her voice firm yet filled with sadness._**  
**_" And If do then what?"_**  
**_Asked Loki softly. Morgana didn't respond. Instead she turned her back and started to walk away from him. Loki grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. He placed his scepter on her heart making her eyes turn an icy blue._**  
**_" I'm sorry Morgana."_**  
**_Whispered Loki._**

* * *

****

   Morgan shot up in her bed. Her body covered in a hot sweat. Her head suddenly felt dissy as her memories as Morgana rushed back to her. She knew what had just happened. She had just caught glimpse of her future. She threw her covers off her and slide out her bed and made her way towards her bathroom. She turned the water on and was instantly meet with cold water which she didn't mind. She stepped into the shower and let the water roll down her back and neck. Her thoughts were racing fast as she tired to figure out what she should do. She knew best decision was to find Merlin.  
    After her shower she change into a pair of jeans and black sweat shirt before putting her long hair in to a ponytail. She quickly  grabbed some of her clothes and tossed them into a backpack. She then opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a large map of the us.  
    " Show me where Merlin is."  
Said Morgana as she placed a lighted candle on the map. The wax from candle slowly rolled onto the map before making it way to Boston.


End file.
